


Souvenir (Proximamente)

by Margotea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Famous Harry, M/M, Songwriter Louis, lovers to strangers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margotea/pseuds/Margotea
Summary: Es una colección de flores,la que él cree poder encontraren el armario del Alfa.No sabe que es mejor,los estantes o los cajones,no sabe donde exponer,ni donde esconderlo que ha sentidotodo ese tiempo,todos esos instantes.Irónicamente, su perspectivano es una escala de grises,es una gama chillante,que no puede disfrutar,que solía amar.“¿Cómo puede ser que haya felicidad escondida en este presente?”(Marzo 2018)





	Souvenir (Proximamente)

 

  
"Mi hombre está intentando, intentando entender;

el mundo, la gente, el desastre.

Pero cielo, él puede amarme, él me ama''

 

  
Todo debería de haber comenzado con dos tazas de té de frambuesa, con un guiño que distrae al mesero de mejillas sonrojadas y lo hace tropezar. El Omega reiría, anotaría su nombre en la servilleta y el Alfa pasaría la noche entera en aquellas dramáticas pestañas, que no eran diferentes a otras, pero que aún así inspirarían cada ridícula esquina de su ser para componer esa canción que lo haría el artista con el que soñaba ser.

Sin embargo, no fue así pero la parte del atractivo Omega sí.

Cuando sucede, el Alfa está simpatizando con uno de sus clientes sobre su disgusto por el aguacate que Susan incluyó en el burrito por accidente. Harry cree que estaría preparado para aquel tipo de situaciones, pero un Omega a cruza la puerta y tiene todas las miradas encima en una instantes; olfateos, gruñidos, él no puede culparlos, están hambrientos y la presa es tentadora cuando el chico ni siquiera los mira, ni se intimida.

El mesero no se sonroja, pero sus manos están mojadas del sudor de las cervezas que sirvió, su cabello está trenzado, cortesía de la hija de su vecina y sus ojos se esfuerzan por comprender las sombras que abrazan el rostro del Omega.

La siguiente escena es un apartamento, donde las cajas estarían vacías, cada objeto en su lugar y las luces apagadas, pero en cambio, el Alfa está encogido en el sillón, Louis esta cubriéndolo como una manta, una muy pequeña. Sus dedos están manchados del queso de las frituras y aferrados a la blanca camisa de su Alfa, ambos duermen plácidamente, mientras que la consola de juegos y el papel de baño es lo único en su lugar.

Las cosas podrían ser diferentes, podría estudiar sociología en la Universidad en la cual su mamá soñó que estudiará, si su vida fuera así, viviría en compañía del cretino con el que se casó su madre, esperaría cada viernes salir en una cita con un Alfa diferente, diferente de los que cargarían su mochila e intentarían meterse entre sus piernas.

Pero él no escogió esa vida con obscenidades presuntuosas, costosas y bochornosas. El Omega escogió un tatuaje detrás de su oído, controles de videojuego y apoyar al mejor cantante de su generación que casualmente era el Alfa más doméstico que había conocido, el Alfa del cual quería ser Omega.

Louis a veces desea que su mamá hubiera peleado más, que hubiera decidido querer a su hijo un poco más en lugar de invertir todo en aquel Alfa policía que siempre arruinaba la diversión del intrépido Omega. No es como que él deseaba una tragedia renacentista, pero le hubiera gustado que su mamá hubiera luchado un poco por mantenerlo a su lado. Aunque, esto es solo aveces.

El resto de las ocasiones, es el ser más feliz del mundo en compañía de su mesero sonrojado con complejo de artista, un aliás más cariñoso, su Alfa.

En algunas ocasiones en la vida, el más bajo admitía, había que esperar lo inesperado, lo cual en aquel día fue su celo, brotando de su cuerpo la noche en que ambos se escabullían en la sala de música de la Universidad pública de la ciudad.

Louis tocaba el piano de acuerdo a la sublime voz de su Alfa quién interpretaba las canciones escritas en su cuaderno, el Omega creaba la música y de pronto Harry rompió la pluma en su mano. Aquel chico que amaba no era suyo, su Alfa necesitaba reclamar ese olor a gardenias y vino blanco, necesitaba probarlo como nunca antes.

Las peores circunstancias no eran tan graves, el sería suyo pero no aquel día y su lobo le lloraba a la luna mientras dormía entre sus piernas húmedas. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en la tina, su piel tan arrugada al despertar que en lugar de seguir los instintos del celo, se carcajearon en la alfombra, rodando desnudos y prometiéndose limpiar debajo de la cama más seguido.

Harry sabía quién era su mejor amigo, sabía con certeza quién era el Omega con el que quería unirse por el resto de su vida, sabía quién sería la madre de sus hijos. Sin embargo, estuvo aún más seguro de aquello cuando vio a Louis tras la ventanilla del bar, nevaba sobre su abrigo y a pesar de odiar el invierno, le sonreía orgulloso mientras él intentaba no desafinar frente a los dueños de las disqueras que lo esperanzaban con un contrato que podría hacer sus sueños realidad.

Sinceramente el Alfa nunca se imaginó que perdería a su mejor amigo, la futura madre de sus hijos y a su Omega durante la fiesta por el contrato, su tristeza era ácida y él sentía su lobo contraerse de dolor como si esas lágrimas saladas de Louis desparramaran en una gran herida en su pecho.

Harry caminaba tras de él cuando el Omega tomo el auto, el Alfa no podía soportar el dolor que estaba causando, sin embargo, hay una acalorada discusión en el camino.

Los parpadeos no parecían ser tan dolorosos pero al despertar lo son, al menos ese día lo fueron, una colisión automovilística ha destrozado su mundo pero no puede retener a su Alfa.

Un discurso hipócrita y una excusa sobre cómo el tiempo y el espacio pondrán las cosas en su lugar convencen a Harry de irse de gira sin mirar atrás. Lo cual siempre parece fácil, pero eso también está en nuestro instinto, la memoria del dolor.

Louis nunca fumó, ni bebió, ni se drogo, pero terminó en rehabilitación, vistiendo la ropa de Harry y fallando en conciliar el sueño al menos que su enfermera favorita acariciará su cabello de un modo similar al de su Alfa.

El Omega conoce toda esa gente que no conoció en el mundo de su madre, se esconde en las partes del departamento donde todavía huele a su ex compañero, que no es nada suyo y al que su corazón le llora todos los días.

Resulta muy cruel de pronto, los martes por las mañanas de cada mes sus ojos brillan cuando el timbre suena, alguien del correo sostiene en sus brazos un paquete, gracias a esto sus piernas parecen luchar cada día para mantenerse de pie.

Con lástima, los meses continúan sin su compañero, constantes cambios y las esperas no son más esperas, si no más penas. Cuando las cosas del estante se rompen y los cajones se vacían, Harry está a una semana de volver cuando recibe un sobre con las notas de una melodía en piano que su Omega escribió.

El Alfa regresa a casa y todo termina como debería de haber terminado.

Aunque no es del todo así.

 


End file.
